The present device relates to erection aids, and particularly to an erection aid for prolonging an erection of a penis while simultaneously facilitating smoking activities, and also for dealing with premature ejaculation in men.
A commercial penile ring is typically wrapped around an erect penis to primarily slow down a flow of blood from the penis, thereby maintaining an erection for a longer duration. Also known as a cock ring, it can be selectively worn around either the penis or a scrotum. The ring can be made of many different materials, such as leather, rubber, or silicone.